


small secret

by qqhimmel



Category: Tales of Innocence, Tales of Series
Genre: F/F, Tales Of, Talesof, toir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqhimmel/pseuds/qqhimmel
Summary: QQ and Ange spend an evening discussing the world of which QQ originates from. Also, they kiss.
Relationships: Ange Serena/QQ Selezneva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	small secret

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt my best quality writing but i just wanted to post it so that i never have to think about "that one unfinished toir fic" ever again and i can finally start a new fic to procrastinate on and also never finish

A night bitter and unrelenting had fallen over the frozen country of Tenos, bringing about with it an eerie silence which breathed from the corners of every structure. The evening landscape of the capital city was quiet, those under its domain having taken the means to seek shelter from the unrelenting temperatures outside. Two of these individuals, a pair of girls, had buried themselves beneath a heap of blankets, curled before a crackling fireplace and huddled together for warmth. The duo were both outsiders to such a foreign cold, however, and the room they stayed in was merely one of a rented inn. While the group they travelled with had previously been larger, two of their companions- those of the names Illia and Hermana- had left the room an hour’s previous after one of their male companions had requested to speak with them.

Try as they might, no attempt at covering the windows with blankets or tossing more bundles of wood into the fireplace had made the cold which lingered in the room any less harsh. The younger of the pair- a battlewoman by the nickname of QQ- was certainly neither dressed for or adjusted to the cold, evident in her flushed cheeks and the goosebumps which ran along her arms. Her blue-haired companion, while more prepared for such weather, could still feel the chills seeping in through her clothes and prickling at her limbs.

The cold was not the only thing which lingered in the air, as a heavy, awkward silence also remained between the two girls. Both, while having the urge to spark conversation, held on to feelings of uncertainty as the two did not yet know what to say to one another, albeit perhaps slightly distracted by the chilly weather. Ange, however, was the first to break this awkward hanging silence, her words breaking the frozen air in a soft tone of voice.

“Hey, QQ? I, ah-”

“Hmm?” admittedly, the lighter-haired girl had been slightly lost to daydreams, but quickly slipped back into reality at the sound of the other’s voice. The foreigner held little confidence in her words, however, so she absolved to listening in favor of speaking up in anticipation of what the other had to say.

“I was just wondering… you’ve hardly had anything to say about your own world,” there was a brief delay between Ange’s words. “That is, if you don’t mind sharing, I’m slightly curious about what it’s like?”

“QQ’s home world?” a pause lingered in the air as the younger girl struggled to find the words she was looking for. “World is different… lots of ways, not many colorful, but terrible fighting,” she cast a glance back towards the blue-haired woman, curiosity evident in her voice. “Ange wants to know what about?”

“What about…?” it took a few moment’s time before Ange understood what the other had meant by the question. “Well, for one, the differences between ours and yours, like what sort of people or technologies there are, or what the environment’s like, you know?”

“Well….” the light-haired girl hesitated, expression becoming one of thought. Normally she would be hesitant to speak of her own upbringing for a number of reasons, but when the dark-haired male which she was so cautious of was not present, QQ figured it was safer in a somewhat sense to reveal at least a slight amount. “It’s… not many greenery, with less technology…” her emphasis on the last word was slow and drawn out, as if she were unfamiliar with it. “Why QQ is here! Bring back things home world improve home tools! World of QQ need of in new weapon tools and moving tools, job of to bring back from.”

Despite the fact that the younger girl’s explanation had only been partially comprehensible at best, Ange gave a knowing nod to acknowledge her words. “I see, I see… what do you think of this world in comparison, in that case?”

“This world?” the light-haired girl echoed, head tipping to the side slightly. “This world is beautiful- QQ loves it! But QQ homeworld loves too… has to return for sake,” she nodded as if in affirmation of her own statement, voice ringing with its usual cheery tone.

“I see…” Ange nodded, the woman’s expression one of an unreadable emotion. “Your own world is probably a lot different than ours; I can’t imagine what it would be like to visit an entirely new place like this.”

“Very different,” QQ agreed, “This world more is colorful! Strange machines many too!”

“Do you think that you’ll ever come back to visit? That is, after you’ve completed what you need here and such, I mean,” Ange inquired in a soft tone.

The question remained hanging in the air for a moment, as QQ pondered over it. Eventually, however, she answered, though her tone of voice had dropped from its previous cheery ring. Though the thought of eventually having to leave this world had brought upset feelings QQ hadn’t expected, in the very least Ange’s words had managed to distract her from the cold in the time being.

“Ah… don’t know.”

“I’d miss you if you didn’t, but… I understand the dangers of coming back here, of course,” the older girl’s voice was soft. “Still, I hope there’s some sort of way that we could try and keep in touch-”

“QQ Ange would miss too!” the taller girl burst out in agreement, suddenly wrapping her arms around the other and pulling her close into a hug. Though initially her reaction was one of surprise, Ange returned the embrace after a few moments, a smile appearing on her face.

The two remained together for quite some time, mostly due to the fact that the other’s embrace was both comforting and served as a temporary shield from the night’s frigid weather. QQ had rested her head on the other’s shoulder, arms still wrapped around her waist beneath the blankets they had enveloped themselves with.

Eventually, the pair moved to pull apart as QQ attempted to adjust the blankets which had begun to slip and leave their shoulders exposed. The two were left with their faces mere inches apart, QQ’s arms still partially wrapped around Ange in order to secure their blankets. She could feel the gentle warmth of the other’s breath on her cheek, the light scent of chocolate evident.

Though Ange opened her mouth as if intending to say something, the woman was at a complete loss, mind drawing a blank. QQ had leaned even closer without thinking, so much so that their noses brushed up against one another. Ange’s cheeks were flushed with embarrassment from the contact, though she made an attempt to squash down her own flustered emotions and convince herself that her burning face was merely a product of the cold.

A few more moments passed as the awkward silence remained heavy between them, both unsure what to do to shatter the uneasy tension. Eventually, after a period of quiet which was nearly painful, QQ leaned forwards hardly slightly and brought their lips together. Ange’s heart nearly skipped a beat in surprise, though she didn’t pull away, instead bringing her hands up to rest on the other’s waist. QQ, surprised that the other girl had returned the kiss so quickly, and not entirely sure what she was doing, tangled her fingers in Ange’s hair and gently pulled her closer.

A few moments later, and the two of them pulled apart, both bearing expressions of embarrassment. QQ, still unsure of the emotions which were jumbled between her scattered thoughts, was the first to speak up.

“Is… alright?” the girl murmured, stumbling over her words.

Ange, who was not too sure of her own thoughts either, took a few moments to respond. She gave a muffled “mhmm,” before pulling the taller girl into a hug, a light smile crossing her face. QQ returned the hug without a moment’s hesitation, and in turn the awkwardness between them eased a bit.

When the two of them pulled apart, their faces were even closer together, arms still partially entangled with one another. The air was silent spare for the sound of their breaths, wandering eyes refusing to make contact with one another and acknowledge the awkwardness of the situation. When their gazes finally did meet, an awkward laugh was exchanged between the pair, both of them quite unsure how to react in such a position. 

This awkward exchange of muted laughs and silent glances drifted off into stagnant silence once again after not much time had passed its way by. However, it was not words that this veil of unsure thoughts was melted away, but instead by the movements of the pair gradually shifting closer to one another yet again. Their faces were mere inches apart now, eye contact no longer shifting about the room.

Eventually, Ange’s voice was one which rang out barely above a hushed whisper, leaving an open-ended query. “May I….?”

It took a few moment’s pause before QQ responded, having not quite understood the question being asked at first. Eventually, the younger girl gave an affirming “mhmm,” adjusting her position slightly so that her arms were around the other girl’s waist.

This time, there was not the awkward dissonance of uncertainty between the pair as their lips met, Ange’s hand gently finding the back of QQ’s head and pulling the taller girl in closer. The priestess’s heart was fluttering anxiously, and her cheeks were practically burning, despite the fact that the awkwardness between the two had eased only slightly. Her hands had entangled themselves in QQ’s hair, which was still curly from having been pulled up all day. 

Neither of the pair wanted to pull away, be it from the awkward exchange of dialogue that was sure to follow, or the fact that neither wished for the kiss to break apart. This second kiss was unlike the first in the manner of the fact that neither were afraid any longer of how the other would react, a layer of uncertain anxiety having been melted away. QQ had undone Ange’s ponytail by accident, and blue curls now spilled over the priestess’s shoulders, tangling amongst the other girl’s fingers.

It was with a sudden, jolting sound that the pair was disturbed from their intimate moment, as the door leading to the room having been opened with a rather unreasonable amount of force. Standing on the opposite side of the door were both Illia and Hermana, unbeknownst to the scene they had just stumbled upon. There was a heavy moment of awkward silence which followed, hanging in the air as both QQ and Ange broke away to dubifully make eye contact with the newcomers. 

The reaction of Illia was one which to be expected, a loud “HUH?” likely audible several rooms down. Hermana, despite the clear tension in the room, couldn’t help but burst out into giggles upon seeing Ange and QQ’s shocked faces.

While Ange was completely lost of words to explain herself with, QQ managed to speak up, words jumbled together as usual. “Did not knocking! What needed loudly in room? Bother neighbors sleeping slam door!”

The duo in the hallway awkwardly shuffled inside, to avoid causing a further commotion in the small building. Though they didn’t request any sort of explanation at first, Ange hurriedly insisted that they not bring up the topic with the others, fearing innescant questions regarding QQ and herself. Luckily, while returning, the younger duo had brought more blankets along with them in anticipation of the night’s cold front. While a few questions followed, Ange let the other girl answer, as it was unlikely they would be able to decipher anything of interest from her words. For her own reasons, QQ had made a great attempt to keep anything of a personal manner from Kongwai’s ears, due to reasons she had never once spoken of. In any case, there were no more mentions of that night’s events to the others, a secret carefully held on to by the few who knew of it.


End file.
